Weird Chemistry
by Slash Junkie
Summary: A romantic relationship between Craig...and Sean?


Weird Chemistry  
  
by Slash Junkie  
  
° ° ° ° °  
  
Disclaimer - Degrassi isn't mine. I don't really know who owns the show. I just watch it and imagine 'What if?'.  
  
Author's Note - This is my 1st Degrassi fic. Please tell me if the characters go OOC, or if the story sucks. I want to know these things, k? K. Oh yah. This story is slash (peep the pen name). Sean/Craig. You know you want to see it. So I'm here to write it. Ok, that was really lame, but whatever. Let me start rambling and start you off...  
  
° ° ° ° °  
  
When it first happened, I didn't know if I was dreaming or not. I couldn't think for all the many emotions running inside my head. I felt excited and happy, but scared and afraid at the same time. I don't know. Maybe that's what happens when your best friend kisses you.  
  
But what if that best friend is a boy and you're a boy too?  
  
I remember it like this. Sean Cameron, my best friend, and I, Craig, were sitting on the front steps of Joey's, the guy that I'm staying with (more about that later), house. We were just talking about stuff. I can't remember what. I do remember the topic straying to girls. That's where it all begins.  
  
"So, like, do you have a thing for any of the girls at Degrassi?" He asked me. I looked at him, then away, out at the yard and shrugged.  
  
"Yeah, sorta kinda. I like this one girl, Manny, a bit. She's cute." He laughed a bit. I smiled at him, and asked,  
  
"What about you? Any special girls? Like maybe a certain person named Ashl-"  
  
"OK, OK, enough," he said, lightly punching me on my arm. "There's nothing with me and Ashley. She just kissed me and I kissed back. And besides, you know I have a thing for Emma." I rolled my eyes.  
  
"Dude, do you really think she'll take you back?" I said, looking him in the eye. "I mean, she's nice and all, but it doesn't look like she's going to forgive you for pushing her anytime soon." He sighed and looked up at the sky then back at me.  
  
"No, she probably won't, but I just hope she will. And you know what type of bastard hope can be." I chuckled a bit.  
  
"Yeah, I know, I know well enough." We were silent after that, just sorta looking at each other. No talking, just silence and looking. It was like we were having some type of connection with our brains. I don't know. After what seemed like a long time, Sean asked me something that I never thought I'd hear.  
  
"Did you ever wonder what it'd be like to kiss a boy?" I stared at him.  
  
"What the he-what kind of a question is that?!" I asked him, looking at him weirdly. He shrugged, keeping composure.  
  
"I was just wondering y'know, no need to get all defensive. Are you so homophobic that you can't answer that simple question?" I looked away from him, getting uncomfortable and excited at the same time. I looked back at him, and realized that his gaze was still on me, unbroken from before. I looked away again, and answered,  
  
"Yes, of course. I'm sure every teenager wonders what it would be like to kiss someone of the same sex at least once in their life." He didn't respond. I couldn't bring myself to look at him. I heard him move, not knowing if he was moving away from me or what. Then I heard him say, sounding as if he was really close to me,  
  
"Do you wanna see what it's like?" I looked at him. Searched his eyes. He was serious. Very serious. I felt my heartrate increase and activity begin to start up *down there*. He licked his lips and started moving his head closer to mine. I robotically (A/N:did I just make up a new word?) started moving my head toward his. I closed my eyes waiting for the contact. When it came, I felt high emotions of passion, excitement, happiness, fear. I didn't expect his lips to be so warm. I certainly didn't expect to enjoy it.  
  
We broke the kiss, probably after 5 seconds though it seemed longer. I just sat there, my mouth open with shock, my mind totally warped. Sean got up from the steps and walked down to level ground. He turned around and looked at me, smiled a small smile and said, "See you tommorow." I didn't respond. I was still brain dead. He walked away slowly, towards his bike. Once he reached on his bike, he climbed on it, and rode down the driveway, and out into the street.  
  
I got up from the steps and walked slowly into the house, my mind still racing from the kiss. I enjoyed it very much, but felt ashamed for enjoying it. I knew that there was nothing wrong with homosexuality, but I never expected for *me* to become homo.  
  
I walked into the house, and further on into the kitchen, greeted by smells of hamburgers and fries, and Angela's yells. "There he is, there he is!" she yelled as I walked into the room. I brought myself out of my brain for a bit, and smiled at her.   
  
"You and Sean were out on that porch for awhile. Must have been having a hell of a conversation," Joey said, turning over his burgers. 'Yeah, one hell of a conversation,' I thought to myself.  
  
"Well, you know," I said lamely, sitting down next to Angela.  
  
"No I don't," Joey responded, comically. I laughed at him, and started playing with Angela. But while I was, I could feel his eyes on me, watching me as well as the burgers.  
  
° ° ° ° °  
  
That night, as I lay on my bed, I constantly ran the events of the afternoon over in my head. I had kissed Sean. I had kissed Sean and *enjoyed* it. It gave me mixed feelings. I was afraid of things being awkward between me and him from now on. That wasn't something that you just pretended didn't happen.  
  
But I couldn't ignore the feelings that I wanted to kiss him again. His lips were so warm, so soft, so comforting. And I had never gotten that much pleasure even kissing a girl.  
  
A knock on the door brought me out of my thoughts. "Come in," I said. The door opened, and Joey walked in.  
  
"Hey," he said to me, walking to the edge of my bed and sitting on it. I sat up to see him better. I smiled at him and responded,  
  
"Hey." I've been living with Joey for three months now. He's taken me in ever since he found out my real dad was abusing me. Joey is the father of Angela, my half sister. My mom was his wife. She died a few years back. I'm really grateful to be here with Joey. He's the coolest. "What's up?" I asked him, laying my head back down on the pillow.  
  
"What happened out there with Sean and you?" he asked me. That's another thing about Joey. Very straight to the point. No bullshit. I usually like that about him, but tonight, I really didn't need his straight-to-the-pointness. It was hard enough for me to sort this out within me without him involved in it. So I lied.  
  
"Nothing unusual." I instantly bashed myself. You never say that something's not unusual when you're trying to lie and know damn well that something *is* unusual. He noticed.  
  
"You're lying." He said, looking at me. I rolled my eyes.  
  
"I don't have to tell you." He rolled his eyes.  
  
"Now I know something went down because you're being all girlish about it. But I'm not going to force you to tell me." He got up from my bed and stood in the doorframe. "Goodnight," he said, closing my door as he moved out of my doorframe.  
  
When the door closed I rolled over to my side. I instantly resolved that I couldn't let Sean come over here anymore. Joey would be watching our every move.  
  
° ° ° ° °  
  
Author's Note: First chapter. Now my arm hurts. Think I'm going to go cut it off...granted I'll type a bit slower...anyhoo, what do u think? Please tell me! I'll write another chapter if anyone reviews! I'll write a chapter even if you don't review, but probably in a longer space of time. *shrugs* We'll see. Review, review, review! 


End file.
